1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hybrid vehicle, and more particularly, to a hybrid vehicle that is provided with a power generation device charging a power storage device by using the output of an internal combustion engine, and relates to a method for controlling the hybrid vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-93335 (JP 2011-93335 A) discloses a hybrid vehicle having installed therein a power generator which generates charging power of a power storage device using the output of an internal combustion engine. Upon detection of a charging request, by a user, of increasing a power storage amount of a power storage device in the hybrid vehicle, the output of the internal combustion engine is increased compared with when no charging request is detected, in such a manner that charging of the power storage device is promoted.
In addition to conventional charge and discharge control in which the power storage amount of the power storage device is maintained at a target, this hybrid vehicle allows realizing charge and discharge management of the power storage device in accordance with the user's intention, such as increasing beforehand the power storage amount in case EV travel (travel relying on an electric motor alone, with the internal combustion engine stopped) or a power mode is selected (JP 2011-93335 A).
Increasing the power storage amount of a power storage device encompasses instances where the power storage amount is to be increased as quickly as possible, and instances where the power storage amount is to be increased as efficiently as possible. In other instances, noise and vibration (NV) generated by the internal combustion engine during operation of the latter for the purpose of power generation may be a concern (worsening NV characteristics). These considerations are not addressed in JP 2011-93335 A above.